Problem: Express $0.7783$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.7783$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{3}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{7783}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $7783$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{7783}{10000}$